


Verdammen und Lieben

by GwendolenFairfax



Series: Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Canes, Character Development, Character Study, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Tills Perspektive. Ergibt nicht viel Sinn, wenn man vorher/parallel nicht "Lieben und Verdammen" gelesen hat/liest. Orientiert sich an Rammsteins Songtexten und nicht an Videos.





	1. Mein schwarzes Blut und dein weißes Fleisch (1997)

**Author's Note:**

> Tills Perspektive war einfach zu spannend, um sie nicht zu schreiben.

„Till...“

Ich liege zwischen Richards Beinen. Meine Zunge ist um seinen Schwanz geschlungen.

Das gehört nicht zu meinem präferierten Repertoire, aber ich will Richard heute endlich ficken. Wenn ich das nicht vorsichtig angehe, wird das nichts. Er ist kein Mann, der das Heft gerne aus der Hand gibt.

Wenn er das sehen könnte, was ich sehe, wär die Sache geritzt. Zumindest wenn er‘s sich eingestehen würde: Er will gefickt werden. Will endlich nehmen, anstatt zu geben. Aber er sieht’s nicht, also muss ich ihn sehend machen. Dazu muss ich ihn aber erstmal rumkriegen.

„Oh Gott, Till...“

Der Würgereflex ist hinderlich. Ich lutsche umso vehementer an seiner Eichel.

Aber meine Geduld hat nach anderthalb Jahren ein Ende. Anderthalb Jahre reiben, streicheln, lecken. Anderthalb Jahre ohne Penetration. Ich will endlich richtig ficken. Wenn ich ihn heute nicht flachgelegt bekomme, muss ich mir jemand anderen suchen, in dem ich mich zeitweise versenken kann. Obwohl es kein wahres Surrogat geben kann. Ich will ihn.

Es macht mich ungeduldig, dass Richard sich immer noch nicht selbst erkannt hat. Dabei sollte ihm allein die Tatsache, dass er kein einziges Mal gefragt hat, ob er mich nageln kann, Hinweis genug sein. Er will gefickt werden.

Er stöhnt laut, Finger kämmen durch mein Haar.

Ich schaue auf und fixiere seinen blauen Blick. Ich bewege meinen Kopf auf... _du willst gefickt werden_... und nieder... _du willst gefickt werden_... auf... _lass mich dich ficken_... nieder..._ lass mich dich endlich ficken_...

Er weicht meinem Blick nicht aus. Augen weit, Lippen geöffnet, atemlos. Er sucht. Ich starre ihn an. _Lass mich dich ficken_...

Er spreizt die Beine, vielleicht versteht er mich ja. Das muss belohnt werden.

Ich öffnete meinen Kiefer weit und schlucke um ihn herum, bis das Würgen mich davon abhält. Ich blinzele Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln und lasse meine Zähne sanft über die weiche Länge seines Schwanzes gleiten.

„Verdammt, Till...“ Er macht ein Hohlkreuz und wölbt sich meinem Mund entgegen.

Hingabe, Vertrauen, Inbrunst. Richard ist so unfassbar schön. Wildes Verlangen wallt in mir auf. Ein Knurren entsteigt meiner Kehle. Ich will ihn besitzen. _Lass mich dich endlich besitzen_...

Ich lasse von seinem Schwanz ab, um an meinem Zeigefinger zu lutschen.

Richards gnadenloses Streben nach Souveränität. Ebenso schön, aber unpraktisch, weil er nicht versteht, was wahre Souveränität bedeutet. Souveränität bedeutet nicht, so zu tun, als wäre man auf niemanden angewiesen, als wäre man eine Insel. Souveränität bedeutet, das zu tun, was man möchte. Und dazu muss man sich selbst erkennen. Erkennen, was man möchte. Selbst wenn man erkennt, dass man besessen werden will. _Du willst eingenommen werden_... _Lass mich dich besitzen_...

Ich suche wieder seinen Blick, halte ihn fest. Ich lasse seinen Schwanz zurück in meinen Mund gleiten und dringe mit meinem Zeigefinger in ihn ein.

Seine Augen werden noch weiter. Er stöhnt auf, das aber zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Muskeln kontrahieren um meinen Zeigefinger und verwehren mir den weiteren Zugang. Heikler Moment.

Ich verharre einen Moment und schaue ihn fest an. _Erkenne dich selbst_... Ich schließe meinen Lippen fester um seinen Schwanz und schlinge meine Zunge um die Länge.

Er presst wütend die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick wird dunkel.

Ich liefere mich dem aus. Ich habe es verdient. Es ist kein schöner Zug von mir, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich zu erkennen. Vor allem weil es nicht nur um seine Selbsterkenntnis geht, sondern mir vor allem darum, dass ich ihn endlich bumsen kann.

Ich lecke nachdrücklich über das weiche Fleisch und sehe ihm weiter in die düster funkelnden Augen. _Ich will dich_..._ Du willst mich_..._ Lass mich dich haben_... Mit meiner freien Hand beginne ich, sanft seine Eier zu streicheln.

Seine Nasenflügel weiten sich, seine Zähne knirschen. Einen weiteren Moment verharrt er angespannt. Dann fällt sein Mund in einem verzweifelten Stöhnen auf und er presst seine Augen zusammen. Sein Kopf fällt auf das Kissen, die Hand in meinen Haaren krallt sich brutal in die Strähnen und die Muskeln um meinen Zeigefinger entspannen sich.

Jetzt hab ich ihn. Ja, oh Gott ja, heute wird er mir gehören.

Ich schiebe meinen Zeigefinger tiefer in ihn, lasse ihn ein-, zweimal rein und raus gleiten.

Richard dirigiert meinen Kopf grob mit seinem Griff in meinen Haaren, hebt gleichzeitig sein Becken, so dass sein Schwanz gegen mein Zäpfchen stößt.

„Du Scheißkerl...“

Mir bleibt einen Moment die Luft weg.

Ich hab’s verdient. Und noch mehr.

Ich kämpfe gegen den Würgereiz und massiere mit meinem Zeigefinger seine Prostata. Dann schiebe ich meinen Mittelfinger hinterher.

Er schlingt seine Beine um meinen Oberkörper und keucht wild.

Meine Kiefermuskeln protestieren, meine Kehle auch, aber ich lass mir Zeit. Lasse sie ihm, damit er mich für meine Unverfrorenheit büßen lassen kann. Ich leiste Abbitte mit meinem Mund, meiner Zunge und meinen Fingern.

Richards Atem geht schwer und laut. Er hält mich mit seinen Beinen fest, gräbt auch seine andere Hand in meine Haare, zerrt meinen Kopf hoch und drückt ihn wieder nieder.

Ich habe keine Gnade verdient und bekommen auch keine. Ich huste an seinem Schwanz vorbei, Sabber tropft von meinem Kinn. Ich öffne meinen Mund, so weit es geht. Ich presse zwei Fingerspitzen rhythmisch gegen Richards Prostata.

Sein Zerren wird brutaler, sein Atmen lauter und einen Moment lang glaube ich, dass er gleich kommt. Aber dann entspannt er seine Hände in meinen Haaren auf einmal, er öffnet die Beine und stellt sie rechts und links neben meinem Körper auf. Er atmet etwas leiser, aber nicht ruhiger. Sein Becken bewegt sich weiter, aber nicht mehr nach oben, sondern in Richtung meiner Finger.

Ich schaue zu ihm hoch.

Er erwidert meinen Blick mit geöffneten Lippen und weiten Pupillen. Ein Flehen ohne Worte.

Alles spannt sich in gleißendem Verlagen an. Mir schwindelt. Hebe meinen Kopf, lutsche an der Spitze seines Schwanzes und lasse meine Finger nachdrücklicher kreisen.

Will es ihn sagen lassen. Will es hören. Will, dass er gesteht. Will, dass er sich auch mit Worten vor mir entblößt. So sehr. So sehr...

Knurren. Packe mit einer Hand seine Hüfte.

Ein andermal. Zu gefährlich. Er ist noch nicht so weit. Will in ihn, muss in ihn, muss...

Finger weg. Spucke in meine Hand. Reibe mich feucht. Schaue auf ihn nieder.

Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, klammert sich fest, schaut mich mit weiten blauen Augen atemlos an, ängstlich und fordernd im Wechsel. Seine Lippen sind sanft geöffnet.

Will ihn küssen, will...

Nein, nein, viel zu intim, viel zu zärtlich. Hinter dieser Schwelle liegt der Abgrund. Mein Abgrund. Will ihn da nicht. Darf ihn da nicht einlassen.

Brust an Brust, presse mein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge, packe seinen Oberschenkel. Und trete endlich ein.

„Till....“

Sein Keuchen ist wild und voll Schmerzen.

Eng. Widerstand. Stemme mich dagegen.

„Ja...“

Seine Fingernägel bohren sich in meine Schulter.

Buße, Buße.

Halte inne. Kurz. Der Gang wird weiter, das Fortschreiten leichter. Seine Halsbeuge schmeckt nach Salz.

Rein, rein. Noch nicht ganz drin. Rein, rein. Aber jetzt. _Du bist mein_...

Halte ihn und mich fest.

Seine keuchenden Lippen an meiner Schläfe, seine Beine um mich geschlungen, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich in rauem Stöhnen gegen meine.

Wieder raus. Reibung, aber weich. Er drängt mich mit seinen kräftigen Beinen wieder rein.

Raus, rein.

Keuchen, Stöhnen, lustvolles Wimmern.

Raus, rein.

Wieder und wieder reinkommen und willkommen geheißen werden.

Raus, rein.

Der Gang wird wieder enger.

Raus, rein.

„Till!“

Raus, rein.

„Richard...“

Wir kommen gemeinsam an.

Bleib auf ihm liegen... ich... sein warmes Fleisch gegen meins. _Mein Richard._

Mein Hals tut weh, meine Schulter und meine Nieren, gegen die er seine Fußballen gepresst hat.

Das ist recht.

Sich an jemandem zu versündigen, muss in Blut bezahlt werden.


	2. Willkommen in der Dunkelheit (2009)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziemlich brutales Zeug hier. Ja, was soll ich sagen. Im Titel steht nicht umsonst "verdammen"!

Es ist mir ein nie endendes Rätsel, warum Richard mir wieder und wieder erlaubt, krankes Zeug mit ihm anzustellen.

Er ist nackt. Ich auch.

Ich grabe meine Hand in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf und ziehe. Er erlaubt mir auch das, nämlich an seinen Haaren rumzuzerren, auf die er ansonsten doch einiges an Sorgfalt verwendet. Kein einziges Wort des Einwandes, nur Richards üblicher Moment des ersten Widerstandes. Gleichgültig, ob ich an seinen Haaren ziehe oder ihn mit dem Hundehalsband würge oder ihn schlage, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lehnt er sich immer auf.

So wie jetzt.

Er spannt die Muskeln in seinem Nacken an, widersetzt sich meinem Rucken. Blaue Augen funkeln mich an. Ich rupfe fester. Er schließt die Augen, gibt auf und entspannt sich, so dass ich seinen Kopf so weit in den Nacken ziehen kann, wie mir beliebt.

Weit. 

_Mein Richard._

Dabei ist des Rätsels Lösung eigentlich einfach: Er mag deviantes Zeug. Er mag, wenn ich kranke Sachen mit ihm mache. Aber genauso wichtig ist: Er weiß nicht, was ich weiß. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er mir das alles, denk ich, nicht mehr erlauben. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass da was Dunkles in mir schläft, schon vor langer Zeit erwacht ist und jetzt immer lauert. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er versteht, was ich meine. Was ich weiß.

LüstlingMonsterPeinigerPerverserIrrerTierIch.

Ich zerre ihn an seinen Haaren durchs Schlafzimmer. Ich genieße es. Die brutale Körperlichkeit. Das Unterwerfen seines Willens unter meinen. Den Anblick seines zurückgebogenen Halses. Seine leise keuchenden Schmerzenslaute machen mich noch geiler, als ich sowieso schon bin. 

Ich sollte mich auf das konzentrieren, was ich fühle: Er und ich. Ich und er. So perfekt. Verzahnt wie zwei Räder eines großen, devianten, kreativen Apparats. Eins.

Aber mein Verstand mischt sich ein und sagt: Wie können wir eins sein, wenn Richard nicht versteht? Und wie kann Richard jemals verstehen, wirklich wissen, wie abartig das ist, was in mir die Zähne bleckt? Kein Wort kann dafür ausreichen und es ihm zu zeigen, würde bedeuten, ihn entweder abzustoßen oder mit in die Tiefe zu reißen. Beides will ich nicht. Also konzentriere ich mich auf das, was sicher ist: Richard ins Vergessen zu treiben. Ist das Lügen?

Ich ziehe seinen Kopf in den Nacken und beuge mich über ihn, um seinen Mund mit meinem zu verschlingen. Kein Widerstand. Richard knutscht gerne. Egal, was ich gerade sonst noch mit ihm mache.

Unsere Zungen schlingen sich umeinander. Lippen suchen und finden sich. Zähne stoßen aneinander. Ich klau ihm den Atem, er holt ihn sich zurück. Seine Hand findet meine Schulter. Fingernägel krallen sich fest.

Schmerz. _Ja, Richard, fester._

Ich lecke über seine Unterlippe, löse den Kuss, halt ihn an seinen Haaren zurückgebeugt und schau ihm in die Augen.

Er atmet mit geöffneten Lippen gegen meine aus, erwidert meinen Blick, sucht. Dann zieht er mutwillig einen Mundwinkel hoch, seine Fingernägel graben sich tiefer in meine Schulter und er zieht sie nach unten, langsam und absichtsvoll.

Schmerz. _Ja!_ Erregung, die sich in mit windet. Er hat was aus der Tiefe gefunden. Darf nicht sein.

Ich packe seinen Arm an meiner Schulter und verdreh ihn auf den Rücken und noch ein bisschen weiter. So weit, dass ich anfange, wieder darüber nachzudenken, ob ich aufhöre oder einfach weitermache und ihm die Schulter auskugele. Schmerzenslaute fallen aus Richards Mund. Er sieht mich stur an. Ich guck zurück.

Ist sein rechter Arm. Wenn ich ihm die Schulter auskugele, kann er erstmal keine Gitarre spielen. Und all der andere Kram, den man so im Alltag macht, wird auch schwer. Aber er sagt nicht stopp, also will er es vielleicht. Und was ist mit mir? Will ich es? Mehr darf nicht sein...

Richard weicht dem Druck aus, indem er vor mir auf die Knie geht. Ich schaudere.

Ich drehe nur noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter. Er beugt sich vor und stützt sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Boden ab. „Geht doch.“ Ich lass seinen Arm los und tätschel seinen Hintern.

Ich will, dass er weiß, dass er sich unterworfen hat. Deshalb sag ich das. Ich will, dass er weiß, dass er sich auf die Unterwerfung einlässt, indem ich ihn degradiere, ohne dass er ernsthaft aufbegehrt. Wär gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich das um seinetwillen tu.

Er stöhnt kaum hörbar leise auf, sein steifer Schwanz zuckt, dann dreht den Kopf und starrt grimmig zu mir hoch. „Fuck you.“

Richards Dichotomie von stolzem Trotz und unreflektierter Geilheit, die von der Demütigung an den Haaren an die Oberfläche gezerrt wird, macht mich schwindelig vor Verlangen. Die Mischung ist so betörend und widersprüchlich, dass sie nicht nur ihn aufreibt, sondern auch mich. Mir bleibt der Atem weg. Er kommt stöhnend wieder. _Mein Richard._

Er schüttelt den verdrehten Arm aus und stellt dann auch seine andere Hand auf den Boden, aber ansonsten ändert er seine Position nicht. Auf allen Vieren, Hände und Knie gleichweit auseinander, angespannte Gliedmaßen, leichtes Hohlkreuz. Sein Arsch sieht noch besser als sonst aus.

Natürlich muss er alles richtig machen. Es ist Richard. Er kann nicht anders. Aber er kann nur nicht anders, weil er ständig darüber nachdenkt, was das Coolste wäre, das Schönste, das Perfekteste, das Beste. Und sobald er dieses Ideal identifiziert hat, beginnt er sich selbst daran zu messen und dann kommt das Anpassen und Zurechtzupfen und Korrigieren.

Ich hab ihn um diese Position nicht gebeten. Ich bin simpel. Für mich würd‘s reichen, wenn er sich einfach vor Schmerzen vor mir auf dem Boden windet. ER zwingt sich selbst diese Haltung auf, weil sein Geist sie für die beste hält.

Damit Richard wirkliches Vergessen erreicht, muss man ihn dazu bringen, seinen Kopf abzuschalten. Oder vielmehr: Ihn dazu zu prügeln, damit er nur noch ist und tut.

Schmerz ist ein Weg, ein Werkzeug, um das zu vollbringen. Ein anderes ist, ihn so zu beanspruchen, so in die Ecke zu drängen, dass er irgendwann nur noch instinktiv handelt. 

Heute soll‘s der Rohrstock sein. Hart, scharf, streng. Wenn ich ihn in der Hand halte, ist er wie eine Verlängerung meines Armes, von mir, von meinem Willen.

Richard will vergessen. Ich will ihm wehtun.

Wir machen das schon lange. Ich weiß, was er aushalten kann. Ich weiß, welche Stellen an seinem Körper am empfindlichsten sind. Ich weiß, wo ich ihm wehtun muss, damit er die süßesten Töne von sich gibt. Ich weiß, wie ich ihn prügeln muss, damit er am schnellsten vergisst.

_Mein Richard._

Ich hab keinen Bock auf Zurückhaltung.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Richard hält die Luft an. Die Position. Gibt keinen Zentimeter preis.

Mein Blut kocht.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band kreuzt rotes Band.

Richard atmet laut keuchend aus und rau wieder ein. Er senkt seinen Kopf tief zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Shitshitshit.“ Seine Rücken hebt und senkt sich schwer. 

Hitze tobt durch meinen Körper.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band. Keuchen.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band. Keuchen.

Richard stemmt seine Handballen gegen den Boden. Lässt seinen Kopf hängen.

Feuer in meinen Eingeweiden.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Zischen. SCHLAG. Rot kreuz und quer. KEUCHEN.

Zischen. SCHLAG. KEUCHEN. SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. wimmern.

SCHLAG. wimmern.

SCHLAG.

SCHLAG.

Halte inne.

Mein Arm tut weh. Mein Atem geht schwer. Mein Schwanz ist schlüpfrig.

Schau auf Richard hinab.

Ich... bin vielleicht dieses Mal zu weit gegangen.

Er hat seine Position verloren. Liegt auf dem Boden. Der Kopf auf der Seite. Sein Arsch, die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, seine Schulterblätter, seine Fußsohlen... scharfe, tiefrote Striemen überall.

Ich leg den Rohrstock weg, knie mich neben ihn, streich ihm die schwarzgefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Richard? Liebes?“

Er blinzelt schwerfällig, weggetreten, atmet leise keuchend ein und aus.

Ich nehm eine Decke vom Bett, breite sie über ihm aus, streichel sanft seine Stirn.

„Richard?“

Er blinzelt nochmal.

Er braucht sicher fünf Minuten, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Fünf Minuten, in denen ich leise seinen Namen sage, nach ihm frage, mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzeichne.

Schließlich tritt Bewusstsein in seine blauen Augen. Er guckt zu mir hoch. Und lächelt.

_Mein Richard. _

„Till. Das... war... so gut.“

Er schaudert, lächelt weiter. Dann dreht er seinen Kopf ganz leicht und drückt seine Lippen schwach und unkoordiniert gegen meine Hand, die ihn streichelt.

„Kannst du aufstehen?“

Ein Zucken geht durch seinen Körper, er hebt einen Arm. Er wimmert durch sein weggeschossenes Lächeln hindurch.

„Ne, geht nich.“

Er versucht’s trotzdem nochmal. Weil er Richard ist. Dreht sich auf die Seite, versucht den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Bleibt liegen. Lächelt weiter.

„Still a definite no.“

Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Bin tief in den Abgrund mit ihm gesprungen. Und jetzt ist er da mit mir.

_Mein Richard. Meine Verantwortung._

Darf nicht mehr.


	3. Ich wart auf dich am Ende der Nacht (2011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Epilog zu "Lieben und Verdammen".

Richard und ich haben ne Menge Blümchensex, nachdem ich zurück zu ihm gefunden habe. Immer fick ich ihn, alles andere variiert. Alles außer dem Blümchending.

Manchmal ist er oben, aber meistens bin ich‘s. Von vorne, von hinten. Löffelchen oder Schere.

Er wird ungeduldig. Ich tu so, als würde ich’s nicht merken.

Ich nehm ihn auf dem Bett und am Boden. Am Tag oder nachts. Stundenweise oder minutenlang. Manchmal schnell, manchmal langsam.

Er ranzt mich an.

„Was soll das?“

„Was soll was?“

„Till! Du weißt, was ich meine. Warum tust du mir nicht mehr weh? Red mit mir.“

„Ich hab... noch Zweifel.“ Seine Halsbeuge riecht nach Patchouli und Cini Minis, aber er schmeckt nicht so. „Mein Kopf und mein Herz ziehen nicht an einem Strang.“

„Was sagt dein Kopf?“ Seine Finger kämmen meine Haare.

„Dass du weißt, was du willst. Was du von mir willst. Wie viel du mir geben willst.“

„Da stimme ich deinem Kopf zu.“ Fingerspitzen trudeln über meine Kopfhaut. „Und was meint dein Herz?“

„Dass ich zu weit gehen... werde. Grenzen dabei zertrampele. Deine Grenzen.“

Er flüstert gegen meine Brust: „Idiotisches Rindviehherz.“ Aber er presst seine Lippen auf die Stelle über meinem Herzen. Sein Atem kitzelt in meinem Brusthaar. „Was kann ich machen, um dir zu helfen?“

Ich denke gut darüber nach. Er wärmt seine kalten Füße an meinen warmen.

„Sag mir, wenn du mehr willst. Und sag, wenn weniger. Red mit mir währenddessen.“

Die Augen flackern, er holt tief Luft, nickt dann aber. „Okay. Aber wenn ich dabei uncoole Sachen sage, will ich im Anschluss nichts darüber hören.“

_Mein Richard._ Jagt immer noch diesem gnadenlosen Ideal absoluter Souveränität nach. Atemlos und getrieben. Aber mittlerweile kriegt man ihn häufiger dazu, eine Pause einzulegen.

Ich zeichne seine Wangenknochen mit zwei Fingern nach. „Nichts, was du sagst, während wir innig miteinander sind, ist peinlich“, raune ich gegen seinen Mund. Ich lecke über seine Unterlippe.

„Und sonst?“, murmelt er mit geschlossenen Augen. Seine Stimme ist schwer und fiebrig. Er streichelt meinen Kopf.

Ich grinse. „Ansonsten schon manchmal.“ Ich lecke über seine Oberlippe, um die Worte abzufedern. Ihn milde zu stimmen.

Er lacht atemlos und zieht an meinen Haaren.

-

Richard ist verärgert mit mir wegen meines Vorschlags. Hauptsächlich aber ist er sauer auf sich selbst, weil er ihm zugestimmt hat. Deshalb hat er sich grob auf meinen Schoß geworfen. Mir und sich selbst wehgetan. Jetzt liegt er da quer über meinen Oberschenkeln. Wirkt auf meinem Schoß auf der glänzendschwarzen Ledercouch wie ein gereizter, aber hedonistischer Kater, der trotz allem doch liebkost werden will.

Ich hab eine Cargohose an. Er ist nackt bis auf sein Hundehalsband. Sein Schwanz liegt ruhig in der Fuge zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln.

Sein Atem ist unstet. Muskeln arbeiten im Nacken und die Schulterblätter herab unter der gebräunten Haut. Der Zorn und das Ringen mit seinem Stolz spannen ihn ein und damit an.

Ich betrachte seinen nackten, vollendet gewölbten Arsch.

Ich bin nicht ohne Sorge, aber ruhiger als erwartet. Sein Gewicht auf meinem Schoß erdet mich. Seine nackte Haut und die Vorstellung, ihm gleich wehzutun, erregen mich. Seine Wut verlangt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Heut will ich nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit aufgebracht ist. Ich will, dass er genießt und sich auf mich einlässt. Ich lege meine Hand in seinen Nacken und kraule am Halsband vorbei.

Er entspannt sich ein bisschen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Er dreht seinen Kopf und schaut mich fest an. „Und ich liebe dich.“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit lässt seine blauen Augen glänzen. Dann atmet er tief ein.

„Ich will mehr“, wirft er mir heiser entgegen, das Kinn vorgestreckt.

Etwas Heißkaltes packt meine Eingeweide und meinen Schwanz. Ich seufze auf. Ich greife links das Halsband, aber ziehe nicht, und hole rechts aus. Ich lasse meine Hand fest auf seine rechte Pobacke niedergehen. Klatsch!

Er zuckt nicht. Aber Gänsehaut. Er holt wieder Luft, funkelt mich an. „Mehr.“

Ich schlage wieder. Klatsch!

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Liebes“, raune ich dann sanft, bevor er trotzig mehr fordern kann. Ich schaue ihm fest in die Augen und streichele über die Wölbung seines Hinterns, während ich meine Fingerspitzen sacht unter das Halsband gleiten lasse. 

Die letzte Anspannung in seinen Schultern verrinnt. Er lächelt winzig und nickt.

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln, beuge mich vor und drücke einen Kuss in die Mulde über seinem Hintern.

Er zieht ein Sofakissen zu sich heran, verschränkt die Arme darunter, bettet seinen Kopf darauf und schließt die Augen. Er atmet einen Moment ruhig ein und aus. „Fünf mehr“, fordert er dann leise.

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatschklatschklatschklatschklatsch!

„Wieder fünf“, murmelt er mit geschlossenen Augen, „und fester.“ Sein Körper über meinem Schoß ist jetzt völlig entspannt.

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal.“

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal.“

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal...“

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal...“

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! KLAtsch! Klatsch!

Beim vorletzten Schlag zuckt er zusammen und atmet in einem Stoß stöhnend aus.

Meine Handfläche kribbelt.

Sein Hintern ist errötet. Ich kann drei meiner Finger erkennen.

Richard treibt seit dem 20. Schlag. Sein Gesicht ist ganz entspannt, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er gibt gedankenlose, kleine, raue Geräusche von sich. Er windet sich auf meinem Schoß so, dass sein halbvoller Schwanz gegen meine Oberschenkel reibt. Das würde er sich selbst niemals zugestehen, wenn er bei vollem Bewusstsein wäre.

Mein Schwanz ist hart und ich bin in Aufruhr, aber ich kann mich noch nicht gehen lassen. Ich muss immer noch aufpassen. Da er gerade nicht mit mir sprechen kann, setze ich nichts fort. Stattdessen halte ich ihn und mich an seinem Halsband und kratze mit sanften Fingernägeln langsam seinen nackten Rücken herab. Von den Schultern bis zum Steißbein und wieder hinauf.

Er räkelt sich einen weiteren Moment lang unbefangen auf mir, dann blinzelt er und schaut aus den Augenwinkeln in mein Gesicht. Blinzelt nochmal, atmet mehrmals tief ein und aus, schüttelt den Kopf gegen den Nebel. Seine angestrengten Bemühungen, sich in einen halbwegs zusammenhängenden Zustand zu zwingen, so dass er beurteilen kann, wie es mir geht, reißen mich für den Augenblick hin.

Ziehe ihn am Halsband hastig an mich ran.

Er versucht sofort, mir entgegenzukommen, aber seine Muskeln sind im Moment unwillig.

Presse ihn mit dem anderen Arm an meine Brust.

Er hält sich keuchend an meinen Schultern fest.

Strecke ihm fordernd Mund und Zunge entgegen.

Er kauert schief über mir, sein Knie bohrt sich in meinen Bauch, sein Schienbein presst gegen meinen Schwanz, sein anderes Bein ist schräg angewinkelt. Ihm ist’s egal. Er leckt mit einem hemmungslosen Stöhnen über meine Zunge und versiegelt dann unsere Lippen.

Lasse ihn meinen Mund plündern. Nehme Zoll, indem sich meine Hand in seinen Arsch verkrallt. Die Schläge haben Hitze zurückgelassen und zarte Riffel.

Er keucht in meinen Mund, dann löst er rau stöhnend seine Lippen von meinen und presst seine Stirn gegen mein Schlüsselbein.

Kralle fester. Nehme die andere Hand auch hinzu.

Sein Körper schiebt sich gegen meinen, er keucht wieder, diesmal wild gegen meine Schulter, und stößt: „Weniger“, hervor.

Ich lockere meinen Griff und drehe meinen Kopf, um seine Schläfe zu küssen. _Mein Richard._

Er entspannt sich an meiner Brust.

Ich streichele seinen Hintern, während ich meinen Kopf neige und seine Halsbeuge küsse. Da, wo der Trapezmuskel kraftvoll hervortritt, sein starker Hals in seine Schultern übergeht, ist meine Lieblingsstelle. Sie erinnert mich an früher. Ich knabbere und sauge.

Er seufzt wohlig, setzt sich bequemer auf meinem Schoß zurecht und schmiegt sich an mich.

Ich schau auf keine Uhr und huldige seiner Halsbeuge. Patchouli und Cini Minis. Ab und an tippen meine Finger gegen seine Pobacken.

Er nimmt einfach und ruht sich aus. Seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen, die Seite seines Halses dargeboten, sein Wange an meiner Schulter, ab und an träge blinzelnd.

Irgendwann kommt wieder Leben in ihn. Ich weiß nicht sicher, an was er denkt, aber ich nehm an, dass es was Schönes ist, weil sein Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel zuckt, bevor er leise aufstöhnt. Er richtet sich auf und blickt mich wacher aus blauen Augen an, in deren Tiefe jetzt etwas Abgründiges gärt.

Ich erwidere seinen Blick.

Er holt tief Luft und befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn, sein Blick wird noch dunkler, intensiver und er rückt sein Gesicht an meins ran. „Gib mir mehr“, er presst seinen Oberschenkel schmerzhaft gegen meinen Schwanz, flüstert eindringlich gegen meine Lippen, „ich will die Gerte.“

Ich hör ein Knurren in meinem Ausatmen, nicke knapp. Worte... sind im Moment schwierig. Dann packe ich ihn hinten am Halsband und ziehe ihn vom Sofa runter zwischen meine Beine.

_Mein Richard._ setzt sich nicht zur Wehr, obwohl seiner Kehle ein ersticktes Geräusch entsteigt, als ich am Halsband ziehe. Keine Hand hebt sich zu meinen Fingern, um sie zu lösen. Stattdessen folgt er meiner Bewegung und kommt unelegant unten auf dem Boden auf. Dort kniend schaut er mit brennendem Blick wüst zu mir auf, geöffnete Lippen, steifer Schwanz. Er wartet atemlos.

Ich fange an, ihn anzuordnen, aber er weiß, was ich will, und positioniert sich selbst. Auf allen Vieren, Hände und Knie gleichweit auseinander, angespannte Gliedmaßen, leichtes Hohlkreuz. So wie beim letzten Mal. Sein Hintern sieht aber wieder besser aus, weil er gebräunt ist und Spuren meiner Hand trägt.

Die Gerte ist nicht weit. Ich zieh sie heran und richte mich im Sitzen auf. Ich schaudere.

Sein lodernden Augen suchen wieder meine, er atmet leise stöhnend durch geöffnete Lippen aus, tief wieder ein, rollt seine Schultern und fleht dann, während sein Blick inständig wird: „Gib mir mehr.“

Ich ächze und hole aus. Er sieht mich weiter an, ich ihn. Und weil er fleht und schon warm ist, schlag ich fest zu. Quer über seinen Hintern. Er zuckt heftig zusammen. Stößt dann erst wüst, schmerzerfüllt stöhnend den Atem aus. Unterbricht den Blick, weil er die Augenlider zusammenpresst. Lässt den Kopf hängen.

Ich warte, atme tief und schwer ein und aus, beobachte, wie auf seinem Arsch unter der stillen Gerte langsam ein roter Strieme erblüht.

Er dreht den hängenden Kopf, so dass er mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen angucken kann, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, und keucht: „Gib mir sechs.“

Die Hitze in meiner Magengrube windet sich wie ein wildes Tier. Mein Schwanz ist so steif, dass es wehtut.

Nicke. Knurre. Hole wieder aus.

Er schafft es, mir während aller sechs Schläge in die Augen zu gucken, leidend, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. Er keucht laut und qualvoll nach jedem Schlag auf. Presst seine Handballen gegen den Boden. Zieht die breiten Schultern hoch. Hebt trotzig gegen den Schmerz den Hintern. Irgendwann schreit er und stöhnt mir doch wieder und wieder „Ja“ entgegen.

Er schenkt mir die ganze Bandbreite seiner Schmerzen, bringt mit jede Nuance dar. Er überlässt mir seinen Körper und seinen Geist mit dazu.

Meine Tränen fangen an zu laufen.

Seine auch. 

„Ich will sieben.“

Geb ihm sieben. Zerschnittene Luft. Gerte trifft laut auf sein Fleisch. Zuckender Körper. Angespannte Muskeln. Schluchzen. Stöhnen. Schreien.

Sein Kopf hängt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, seine Arme und Oberschenkel zittern. Sein Rücken glänzt vor Schweiß, Tränen tropfen von seinem Gesicht auf den Boden. Sein Atem geht schwer und keuchend. Seine Pobacken sind so rot, dass man die einzelnen Striemen nicht voneinander unterscheiden kann, und auf den höchsten Stellen, da wo die Gerte häufiger niedergekommen ist, sind große, dunkelrote Flecken.

Werd „stopp“ sagen, wenn er’s nicht tut. Werd...

„Stopp“, sagt er heiser mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich, Richard.“ Ich lege die Gerte weg und strecke meine Arme nach ihm aus.

Er zieht die Nase hoch, wischt sich mit einem Handrücken durchs Gesicht, dann hebt er den Kopf und schaut mich aus tränennassen Augen an, in denen im Hintergrund glasig der Schmerz steht. „Und ich liebe dich, Till.“ Er lächelt versunken, ergreift meine Hände und klettert mit meiner Hilfe auf meinen Schoß.

Ich wickel eine Decke um ihn und mich und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Ich will ihn ganz an mir.

Er will ganz an mich und legt seine Arme um meine Schultern und seinen Kopf an meinen Hals.

Wir sitzen einen Moment schweigend da, unsere Körper aneinandergepresst, unser Atem vermengt, unsere Augen geschlossen, unsere Schwänze steif. Irgendwann finden sich auch unsere Schöße und wir nehmen einen Platz ein.

Er und ich. Ich und er. Wir.


End file.
